Operation SEXY
by Ukeboi88
Summary: It's been awhile since Naruto and Lee got together and Lee's weirdness is starting to get to our poor kitsune. Can he fix Lee with the help of Sakura and save their relationship? Find out. Rated M for lemon. Please review!
1. Operation SEXY

**Operation S.E.X.Y.**

Summary: It's been awhile since Naruto and Lee got together and Lee's weirdness is starting to get to our poor kitsune. Can he fix Lee with the help of Sakura and save their relationship?

Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto and I never will. Damn the world for making me repeat this time and time again.

Pairing: LeeNaru

Warning: Yaoi, graphic lemon, fluff, adult language, Lee naked…yeah

Notes: Revised and touched up on 3/19/07

"Text" - Dialogue

'Text' - Thoughts

— Indicates a passage of time.

* * *

It was a wonderful spring day in the village of Konoha. Birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and the sun was shining brightly through a cloudless sky. Everyone in the village was content; well almost everyone. One Uzumaki Naruto had a problem. For the past few months he had been dating Rock Lee, the "Green Beast of Konoha", infamous for his, hmmm uh, well… let's call it "free spirit". The boy was so weird that the majority of the population was afraid to go near him for fear of catching some strange disease. Only Naruto, Lee's teammates, and the other members of the Rookie 9 could stand to be around him for any great length of time. Lee had turned 18 a little over a week ago and Naruto wanted to give him a special present; himself. But every time he tried he just _couldn't_. Lee's oddities completely killed the mood. Naruto knew that it wasn't really Lee's fault; the poor boy had been corrupted for years by his equally weird teacher Maito Gai. Now Naruto walked through the village heading for said weirdo's house pondering how the hell he was going to pull this off. He had come up with a plan, which he had dubbed Operation S.E.X.Y., to remedy the problem. But now he was having second thoughts. Pulling it off was going to be a long-shot, even with Sakura's help. And if it failed…well he didn't think he would be able to stay with Lee in that situation. He just couldn't take the weirdness much longer.

—

Naruto reached Lee's house and gulped as he approached the door. He knocked twice and waiting for his boyfriend. He had told Lee that they would be spending the day with Sakura shopping. The boy had reacted with his usual enthusiasm, sending passersby running and Naruto into his oh too common these days sweat-drop. 'I hope we can manage to do this without traumatizing too many of the villagers.' Naruto thought while a small smile played on his lips. He was interrupted from his reverie by a crushing embrace from someone in horrible green spandex.

"Naruto-kun! How are you on this youthful day?" Lee practically shouted at the poor boy.

"Urgh… fine Lee, but you're choking me!" the struggling blonde managed to gasp out.

Oh! I am most sorry Naruto-kun! Please forgive me!" Lee cried as he dropped to his knees and begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. "It's ok Lee, I forgive you. But I told you to just call me Naruto!"

"Yes of course Naruto-ku Naruto!" Lee quickly caught himself.

Naruto sweat-dropped at this and decided there was only one way to fix the situation. He pulled Lee onto his feet and into a passionate kiss. Naruto brushed his tongue against Lee's lips and was soon granted entry. The taijutsu master groaned into the kiss as Naruto's tongue explored the hot cavern that was Lee's mouth. After he had had enough of tormenting his boyfriend, Naruto pulled away and smirked at the look of bliss on the other's face. "Shall we go then?" he purred as Lee returned to reality.

"YOSH! We will go and do some youthful shopping with the lovely Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was once again forced into a sweat-drop at the other boy's antics. 'Damn you Gai for causing him this much brain damage!' the blonde thought as Lee dragged him off towards the market babbling about this and that youthful thing.

—

Naruto and Lee found Sakura waiting for them at the market fountain. She waved to them and nodded to Naruto as they approached. Naruto nodded back to her darkly; it was time to begin the plan.

"Sakura-chan! Thank you for joining us on this wonderful day! Where shall we begin our youthful shopping!?" Lee screamed, earning many odd looks from nearby villagers.

"Uh yeah, hi Lee. I thought we could head over to the salon first, I need to get something done…" she trailed off, noticing the determined look in Naruto's eyes.

Before Lee could start yelling again Naruto clamped a hand firmly over his mouth and led him towards the salon. When they arrived, he smirked evilly at Lee and held him down while Sakura hit a certain spot on his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Naruto, do you really think this was necessary?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the unconscious weirdo.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." the blonde replied as he called for a stylist. A pretty girl with long auburn hair came out from the back of the shop and eeped when she saw the unconscious boy.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she gasped as she looked him over.

"Well, we kinda had to knock him unconscious for…"

"Not THAT I mean his hair! And that spandex! Who the hell would be so cruel! It's a total fashion disaster!" the girl screamed, appalled at how heartless people could be.

"Please ma'am, that's why we brought him here. We need you to cut his hair and trim his eyebrows so he looks like a normal person. We had to knock him out because he would never agree otherwise." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. At once the girl's face softened.

"Oh, that's so sweet that you two would help the poor boy like that. All right, I'll do it. I won't even charge for it either. I consider it my duty to save this poor boy from his fashion nightmare."

And so the stylist worked her magic, trimming Lee's eyebrows and cutting his hair. She decided to trim it by a few inches and spike it. When she was finished Lee looked _normal_. Naruto and Sakura thanked the woman immensely and hailed her as a genius. She gave them a knowing look and retreated to the back of the shop to rest from her ordeal.

Sakura used her chakra to revive Lee. He sat up abruptly, screaming about surprise attacks and telling Sakura and Naruto to get behind him. After they had calmed him down, they led him over to a mirror. A resounding cry of GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH was soon heard by the entire village.

—

After a good 20 minutes of Lee screaming and crying and yelling about his new haircut, Naruto had had enough. He walked up to Lee and planted a loud, wet kiss right on the boy's lips in the middle of the market. That calmed Lee down quickly (and got him worked up in another way hehe).

"Cheer up Lee. I think you look handsome now." Naruto said warmly as he broke the embrace.

"Really Naruto?" Lee asked while making hopeful chibi eyes at the blonde.

"Yes, really. Now come on we aren't finished yet." Naruto chuckled as he led Lee towards another shop.

Sakura was left behind, her inner self squealing at the kawaiiness of the moment. 'Awwww I never knew they made such a cute couple! I guess it wasn't a waste to do this after all. Oh crap they're getting away!' "Hey wait for me guys!" she yelled as she dashed after the couple.

Naruto led Lee to a clothing store and stopped outside to wait for Sakura. When she finally caught up, the trio went inside. Naruto and Sakura told Lee to wait at the front while they went off into the store and picked out a bunch of clothes for him. Naruto found one look in particular that he knew Lee just _had_ to try out now. He dumped the clothes into Lee's arms and told him to try them on while he and Sakura went to pay for the rest. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before Lee finally emerged from the changing room. When he finally did step out, Sakura fainted and Naruto fell over backwards. Lee was wearing a tight black muscle tank top that left _nothing_ to the imagination and equally tight black leather pants. He was also sporting a spiked dog collar that Sakura had found in an accessories aisle. Naruto gaped at the incredibly sexy vision before him. _His_ incredibly sexy vision.

"Lee… oh my god… you look totally hot." Naruto gasped as he took in Lee's muscled chest. Somehow he had never noticed just how well built the other boy was under those evil green spandex.

Lee blushed and mumbled his thanks. He smiled sheepishly at the lustful look Naruto was giving him, a look that said "I'm eye-raping you and I don't care who knows it." Naruto grabbed the bags and his boyfriend and rushed from the store, ignoring Lee's cries of, "What about Sakura-chan!" and speeding off towards home.

—

Naruto pushed Lee roughly into his house and dropped the shopping bags at the door. He grinned evilly, his eyes raking over Lee's body. Without warning he pounced and landed hard on top of the other boy. He pulled his stunned boyfriend into a scorching hot kiss that made Lee's eyes roll back as he submitted to Naruto's dominance. Naruto started biting and sucking at Lee's neck, leaving marks that even Kakashi would be proud of. Lee moaned as Naruto started grinding their hips together. They shuddered in mingled surprise and pleasure as their clothed erections touched for the first time. At this point, Lee became fully aware of how far this could go and he abruptly sat up and pushed Naruto off.

"Lee don't you want this?" the blonde asked with a hurt expression on his face.

Naruto's sad pout awakened something in Lee. A _normal_ side of his personality that had been suppressed by Gai's teachings for years (Gai is so evil!). A side that was finding it very hard to resist the pouting blonde before him. A lustful, ravenous beast that wanted to devour the other boy. "God Naruto, you have no idea how long I've wanted you." Lee began as he gave in to his newfound personality. "I just thought that it would be wrong to ask for something like… well you know. It also would have been very unyouthful to pressure you into it, so I just ignored what I wanted. But no more!" With that Lee gave a lustful roar and tackled Naruto, tearing his clothes off until the blonde was completely nude.

Naruto marveled at the sudden change in Lee, a change that he found very arousing. He was painfully hard now, his swollen member dripping precum over everything. He yelped as Lee picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. The world spun as he was hurled through the air unceremoniously onto the bed by his hormone-crazed boyfriend.

Lee stripped off his new clothes and stood fully erect before the blonde, licking his lips with a lecherous look in his eyes. Naruto's jaw dropped as he realized just how toned Lee's body really was. There wasn't a single bit of fat on the boy. He noticed how Lee's muscles flexed and contracted as he moved and was reminded briefly of a lean cat. Then Naruto's vision failed and he saw stars as Lee took his hardened member wholly into his mouth. The Green Beast sucked eagerly on the head while teasing the underside with his tongue. His hand reached up and began to twist and pinch Naruto's right nipple, causing the blonde to throw back his head and cry out in pleasure. Lee continued this activity until Naruto came in his mouth, loudly screaming his boyfriend's name as he thrashed around on the bed.

"Oh god Lee that was amazing."

"I am glad you enjoyed it Naruto. Now…" Lee rummaged through the blonde's nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lubricant, ramen-flavored of course. "…I hope you're ready to continue" Lee finished in a sultry voice, giving the blonde an evil smirk. He eyed the other boy's entrance and licked his lips.

"Hey wait just a minute! I wanna be on top I!" but Lee quickly silenced him with a kiss. Every time Naruto tried to protest Lee kissed him again, until the blonde finally agreed. "FINE you can be on top this time but afterwards you're so buying me ramen!" he pouted.

Needing no further encouragement, Lee opened the tube and covered his throbbing erection fully. He flashed Naruto a blinding white smile, though without the usual sunset backdrop and pose, and positioned himself.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and Lee thrust himself into his lover's entrance. Now, Lee being Lee, he had never been told that he needed to prepare the other boy, nor did he realize the need to go slowly in his hormone-induced state. So it came as quite a surprise when Naruto howled in pain and hit him over the head.

"OW! Naruto-kun that was a most unyouthful thing to do while we are making love!" Lee whined, letting the Gai personality take over slightly.

"You can't just pound into me like that you idiot!" You have to go slower…" Naruto was finding it harder and harder to be angry as he grew used to the sensation of being filled. "On second thought, never mind what I said. Go. Fast. NOW!"

Lee did as he was told, thrusting in and out of the moaning blond with increasing speed and power. Both boys soon lost track of their surroundings. Their senses merged into one, until all they recognized was each other. The room was filled with Naruto's cries of pleasure as Lee brushed against his prostate and to the older boy, nothing had ever sounded so wonderful. They continued their rhythm, Lee thrusting deeper and deeper and Naruto forcing him even farther in by wrapping his legs around Lee's waist until neither could take it anymore. Naruto came first with a cry and Lee soon followed as his lover's muscles constricted around him.

Both boys lay on the bed panting for a few minutes after their climaxes ended; each only able to think the same thing: 'Wow.'

After he had regained some semblance of thought, Lee pulled out of Naruto and collapsed next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

Naruto watched his lover sleep and smiled to himself, knowing that Operation S.E.X.Y. had been a success and that they could stay together. He'd changed Lee's look and even managed to make a dent in the Gai-clone persona. Not to mention the amazing sex. "Happy birthday sexy." the blonde whispered before he followed his lover into a deep slumber.


	2. Omake

This is just some batshit-insane randomness I decided to throw in afterwards. Contains some good-natured Gai-bashing.

* * *

It was a fabulous day in Maito Gai-land. Our favorite nutjob-ninja was on his way to visit his number-one student, Rock Lee, to find out what the little clone was so excited about. On the way he was fortunate enough to help 6 old ladies, pose 4 times with a dramatic sunset and waves backdrop for young children while proclaiming the power of youth (unsurprisingly they all ran away screaming), rescue 2 cats from trees, and declare his eternal rivalry with one Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi simply sighed and poofed away, leaving Gai crestfallen for a moment as another missed opportunity to beat his "friend" was lost. But nothing could deter Gai for very long today, oh no, his favorite and most youthful student had big news! So he hopped on his hands and began running upside down towards Lee's house, drawing many strange looks from the villagers in the process.

When he arrived at Lee's house, Gai righted himself and jogged up to the door, giggling like the little schoolgirl whose mind he seemed to have stolen. He knocked on the door and ran in place, never wanting to miss an opportunity to exercise, because exercise brought out the POWER OF YOUTH!!! After a moment the door opened to reveal Lee, clad in something _other_ than green spandex, but that was ignored for the moment. Here came the waterworks…

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen-" TWACK! "OW! Naruto-kun what did you do that for?!?"

"Remember what we talked about Lee?" the blonde sighed before retreating into the house, hoping to escape the coming display. Smart boy that Naruto.

"LEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR YOUTHFUL CLOTHES? AND YOUR HAIR! MY STUDENT WHAT EVIL HAS DONE THIS TO YOU?!?" Gai screamed maniacally, a thunderstorm backdrop magically appearing behind him (where does he keep those things anyway?) All at once the thunderstorm disappeared and was replaced by a golden-pink backdrop. Clenching his hands together and with chibi-eyes watering, Gai stood gazing poetically at the heavens as cherry blossoms drifted by. "It is my solemn duty as a teacher, no as a human being, to find out who is responsible for this most unyouthful act. I solemnly swear on my honor as a Konoha shinobi not to rest until I succeed! If I fail, I will run 10,000 laps around the village on one hand!" So saying the backdrop disappeared and Gai took off running into the village screaming insanely about the power of youth and generally scaring the populace.

Sighing, Lee closed the door and went back inside to join his boyfriend.

"So…how did he take it?" Naruto asked when the Taijutsu-specialist entered the bedroom.

"I didn't even get to tell him." Lee replied sadly.

"Oh. Well that's too bad I guess. He'll come around eventually Lee, you'll see. Right now though, I think you have more important things to attend to…" the blonde snickered evilly and gave Lee his best 'come-hither' grin. Needless to say, the pair had wild hot mansex for the remainder of the morning. Kinky.

As for Gai, his mad rampage was finally put to a halt by one well-placed punch from the Godaime several hours later. Then everyone held a parade to celebrate the Hokage's victory and all were content. The End

* * *

Don't ask me, I don't know XD.


End file.
